1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of wood working saw tooling and more particularly to embodiments for an integrated hold down device for engagement of a work piece with a table saw fence and providing a blade guard.
2. Background
Table saws typically provide a fence against which the work piece rests to allow a straight cut to be achieved. However, for various conditions the work piece may tend to drift from the fence or be pushed upwards away from the saw table. Particularly with thin, narrow, or small work pieces, retaining the work piece against the fence using only the operator's hands may place the fingers or hands dangerously close to the blade. Additionally, the need for handling a wide variety of widths and thicknesses of work pieces for which the saw may be capable requires any assistance tooling to be highly adjustable and various surface contour or roughness of the work pieces requires flexible contact with the work piece surface. Further, particularly with smaller work pieces, there is a likelihood for expulsion of splinters or debris from the blade during cutting. Ease of deployment and adjustability are essential qualities in such a device; history has shown that an otherwise effective hold down/blade guard device will be discarded by the user if it cannot be quickly adapted to changing uses, leaving the operator with no safety device at all.
It is therefore desirable to provide a highly adjustable device to assist in retaining the work piece against the fence and the saw table to assure a clean and straight cut. Additionally, it is desirable that such a device accommodate various surface contours or roughness of the work piece. It is also desirable to provide a guard to intercept ejected splinters or debris from the saw blade and work piece that might create a hazard for the operator. It is further desirable that the device be quickly and easily adjustable to encourage its consistent use as a safety device.